Quartzine
Quartzine was one of the Legendary Five Sisters of Elvendale. She is currently trapped inside her amulet, which is now in her son's possession. Background Cronan's mother, Quartzine, was the earth elf out of the legendary five sisters. She believed that the most powerful among them should guard the portal between realms, valuing strength of magic over strength of heart. When Emily's grandmother was chosen instead of her, she snapped, becoming envious and bitter. This elf was so power-hungry that not only did jealousy consume her, but so did darkness. She raged to destroy everything. Poor little Cronan was so young back then, he had no idea what was even going on. He tried to reason with and help his mother, but it was no use, for she had given in to darkness completely. Quartzine screamed one night in the castle home owned by herself and her son, and when Cronan heard the noise, he ran up to see what was happening and to make sure she was alright. Unfortunately for both mother and son, the amulet that Quartzine used for dark power was literally sucking her up inside it! Cronan, being just a child, had weak powers, and he was unable to stop it. After that, it wasn't long until the necklace completely consumed Quartzine. This led Cronan down the path of evil, and he will stop at nothing to free his mother. Personality Quartzine was hungry for power, believing that strength of magic was more important than strength of heart. After Emily's grandmother was chosen to guard the Earth side of the portal, she was overcome with jealousy and darkness, vowing to prove her sisters wrong. Instead of using her earth-based magic to help nature, she turned the forest "evil." Believing that having power was good for Cronan, she told her son that she was doing it for "us" and for him. The darkness grew within, eventually consuming her and imprisoning her in the amulet. In Secrets of Elvendale she realised her mistake and warns Cronan by contacting him through a dream. Appearance Quartzine has light-green hair that reaches her waist. She also has magenta eyes, a fair complexion, and a dark-green crown on her forehead. Her dress is long-sleeved and mostly dark-green. The sleeves are light-green like her hair, and the patterns on the bodice are magenta, like her eyes. She also wears a dark green cape. Her amulet is an oval green jewel, which hangs from a light-brown cord. Relationships Family Cronan is her son. Skyra is her sister. Due to the elves' being immortal, it is presumed that her other two sisters are still alive. She is Emily and Sophie's great-aunt. Trivia * The name "Quartzine" was first revealed in the comics on the official LEGO Elves website, and later in Secrets of Elvendale. In the webisodes, she is left unnamed, or merely referenced to as "Cronan's Mother." * Her name is derived from the quartz mineral. This symbolizes her earth elf heritage. * Gemstones have many spiritual uses. It is believed that quartz can amplify magic powers and protect against black magic. If Quartzine's amulet is made of quartz, this could explain why the amulet consumed her. The amulet could have been protecting Elvendale from Quartzine, who was using destructive black magic. * Quartzine and Emily's grandmother are the only significant characters to not have a mini-doll. Gallery FiveSisters.jpg|The Five Sisters TempQuartzSmaller.jpg Other Quartzine.png | Quartzine in Secrets of Elvendale (Netflix series) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Earth Elves Category:Five Sisters Category:Deceased